


Son Of A Bitch !

by CupOfTheeFics



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, USUK - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfTheeFics/pseuds/CupOfTheeFics
Summary: Misunderstanding because England just wanted to prank America a bit .
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	Son Of A Bitch !

**Author's Note:**

> Just a misunderstanding I guess ... France is a usuk shipper btw ! Sorry for any grammer english is not my first languag but still enjoy :) !

' You will get a heart attack someday .' England said with a worried voice as he watched his husband ( that's right ! H U S B A N D ! ) shoving down twelve hamburgers in his mouth .

' You are silly you know you have my heart ! ' As he gave a thumbs up .

' Hon hon I don't think that how it works mon ami .' France smiled but cringed as America slurped really loud his cola .

' Dude .. It is ! ' America burped in his hand .' You such a pig .' 

' As I remember you like pigs ! I never saw you eat one .'

' ...' 

Both France and America watched England as he sighs .' You got me .'

America laughs loudly not holding himself back .

England could not help but smile France on the other hand .' Sorry what was the charm you said he had ? ' 

' He is no frog .'

' Non he is a pig .'

' I like pigs .' 

' Oh I bet you do .'

Before England could answer America's voice cut in between .' England ... Listen buddy there is something I .. I have to tell you ... ' 

England snapped right back at America feeling a worry but also nervous feeling .' W-what is it ? ' He feels so nervous he starts to stutter, calm yourself down it probably nothing !   
' I have not been honest with you ... Not completly .'

France mouth fell open not believing he was a witness to this, making England more confused .' Witness what ...'

' I love someone else ! '

' Excuse me ! What did you say ! ' Arthur screamed loudly back making people look at them, for the first time Francis was the one being nervous .' Mon amis please calm down .'

' Hey you three .' A worker came to them .' I fyou start a fight leave okay .'

The three looked them .' Sod off you wanker ! '

' This aint none of yah bussiness dude ! ' 

Francis cried .' They are having a hard time here right now show some mercy ! ' 

The worker looked at the 3 crazy man and sighs .' I quit .' And walked off .

' What do you mean you ... How long ! '

' Just now .. Well 3 days ago but now I realize it ! '

' You arse you wanker ! Git ! Stupid moron ! Go chock on a dildo for all I care ! '

' But Iggy I think you will like him too ! '

' Like hell I will ! '

' But who mon ami ! ' Francis was desperate he was usuk shipper he feels like sinking in a hole right now ! 

' H-here ..' America blushed as he showed them a picture, England looked away first thinking it was a young handsome thing on the picture of America's phone .' Mon ami ..

You really start to worry me ...'

Now England looked too and his mouth fell open .

A big mac bazinga with 8 paties and ... England did not bother to read the rest .

' Like I said .... Like hell I will ! ' And punched America in the stomach so hard almost most of the burgers came out .

' Now then now we are done with this idiot let's go back to the meeting .'

France looked scared as America tried to breath, while England walked with a soft tune back to where their meeting was placed .

_**Later** _

' And then he punched the stupid american ! ' France whined at Canada who was the victim of France complains .

China and Russia were also there because France complains loud .

China rolled his eyes .' You stupid westren people always making things complicated ! '

' I think it was a funny story da ~ I enjoyed the last part ! '

' America being punched by England ? '

' Da ~ ' The tall country smiled back at Canada who shrinks back .' My sweet little Canada ! ' France cried as he grabbed a hold of the poor canadian .' W-what ...' He saw now wants to be nothing more to be invinceble ! 

' Why is your brother such a cultured swine ! '

Canada wanted to defend America because his brother can be a romantic, but in this situation he was surely in the fault .' You ask me ... I did not raise him ... I was not even there ..'

' You right Canada ! ' China said with a nod .' England likes this kind of behavior he just is pretending ! '

' Oh England is a masochist ! ' Russia looked intressed .

' Non non It can't be ! ' 

' Why not ! ' China screamed back at France as he yelled at him .' You rude western ..'

' Country .. We know .' The three said making China pout .' England is a sadist believe me .'

' Aw ...' Russia looked disapointed .' There is no fun in S/S .. It's get ugly quickly ! '

The three did not dare to ask .

' France ! France ! ' 

' That's my name who is moa ... Oh it's you .' 

For some reason France doesn't like Poland ...

Canada figures because both are dramaqueens .

' Is it like totally true like tell me because I totally like to know if it's like totally true you know ! '

France was quiet for a second .' Non I don't know .'

' Like you kissed England a lot back in the days, like totally hot steamy kisses like ... Really ? ' 

' If I answer you leave me alone ? ' 

' Like totally yeah ! '

' Then yes I did kiss England alot with .. Whatever you want to know .'

' Like totally thank like see you laters ! '

And the guy ( girl ? ) skipped to the meeting room .

' I know most of us have relationships with the same gender but ...'

' Da ~ He is more fucking gay then a fae shitting rainbow cupcakes ! ' Russia smiled .

The other three looked disturbed but nodded .

Poland run to his friend Lithuania .' Like I totally told you see Litz ! '

Lithuania almost yelped as Poland jumped on him, Estonia and Latvia looked shocked at them .

' W-what is .. What are you talking about ? '

' Like totally that rumor of yesterday remember at our sleepover ! '

' Whaaa ...' Hungary suddenly joined them .' What sleepover ! ' 

' Sorry girl but was like totally guy besties night ! '

' Fuck I had to be born a girl ! ' Hungary regrets her gender at this moment .' But carry on what rumor .'

' That France did totally like kissed England a lot ... The hot steamy ones ! ' 

Estonia looked disturbed but wanted to hear more .

Latvia wanted to leave and clean his brain .

Lithuania went red with wide eyes ..

And Hungary squeeled .' When did he confessed ! I never get the information from him ! '

Because France likes Hungary as she often threatens him to spill juicy information by leaning to him showing him a scary face ( but in reality he enjoys her big breasts against his chest ... Not he will tell her ) .

' I have like totally my ways ! ' Poland looked smug and proud .

Because France dislike him very hard ( something Poland is not aware of ) .

Not realizing someone heard all of that, as he glasses almost snapped of an intense aura .

' A-America-san ? ' Japan who did not hear all of that looked shocked at America .

' A-are you ...'

' I need to .. Tiolets ..' America stood up and quickly went to the tiolets .

After checking if it was empty he screamed as he smashed a mirror .' You son of a goddamn mutt bitch ! ' 

He felt so much anger but then he thought ... ' What if they are wrong ... God .. I call him .'

America called England with his phone .

Waiting ...

Waiting ...

Wai ... _Click !_

' Hello ? '

' England it's me ! ' America tried to sound cheerful .' What do you want .' America hears something like a smack sound .

' What are you doing ..'

' None of your business ...' America was not convinced and tried to ask again when England groaned suddenly .

' E-England ... What ..'

' Okay okay don't be mad ...'

' M-m-mad ! At what ! ' America stutters quickly .

' I .. I think I can not love you anymore ..'

Then America felt himself snapping .' What ! '

' Yes I ... Found someone more my taste, maybe you will ...'

England could say nothing anymore as America snapped his phone in two .' You son of a whore ! Cunt ! Bitch ! You stupid gay ass fuck ! ' And then he smashed the sink with water spurting everywhere .

And he ran out quickly back to the meeting .

What he did not know was that there was someone at the stalls of the tiolets .

Poor Canada looked shocked as his door slowly opened, he was taking his pants of as America slapped his door open and then all that ... Canada was not sure he saw or heard .' I am going ... Back to the hotel room I can't take this ...' As he slowly went back his pants soiled with his piss .

America scared Canada so much he just pissed himself .

What more America did not know was that England pranked him .' That will show him .'

' What are you mumbling you creepy gentleman ! ' France teased .

' Fuck off frog ! ' England almost screamed .

' Are those scones ? I thought we forbid you to bring more ! '

' No you forbid me from sharing those delicious things ! ' England snapped back .

Suddenly the doors of the meeting opened with a bang, many looked at the one who did just that .

But more rolled their eyes and others groaned .

America is always boring dramatic .

America looked around and then his eyes narrowed at France, being close to England who looked confused why America looked ... Really really pissed .

England liked it if America look scary it's hot at most of the times ..

Now is not the time ..

' You dog ! You fucking mutt of a bitch ! ' America screamed as he ran at France, who screamed a girlish scream .

' Get off ! '

' No ! '

' America stop this instant ! ' England tried to help France, but America was strong try him if he is angry .

' Privet ~ calm down da ~ ' Russia easily lifted America up who was holding France's hair .

' Non not the hair ! ' He wailed as England tried to get America to open his fist .

' America ! '

' Is this your lover ! '

' Wha ..'

' Is that your lover ! Don't lie to me ! '

' What are ..' Then England realize why America was angry .' America .. This is not my lover ...'

' Yes he is ! You think he is more of your taste ! '

France was scared for his hair but he wants to hear more, is his shipping Usuk ending ! 

' Mon ami please you misunderstood ! '

' Shut up you blondie ! '

' Russia get him off ! ' 

' But I want to listen to this nice story da ~ '

Everyone was looking at them .

' Vee ~ Germany should we stop them .'

' .... Nein .' 

Japan tried to reason with America .' America-san you should calm down please, I am sure this is all a misunderstanding ! Right England-san ! '

Everyone looked at England .' Oh yes ...' Everyone looked relieved as America almost let go of France .' But not the lovers part .' Back to grabbing France hair .

' England you bastard ! '

' But France is not my lover .'

' Liar ! '

' Okay I show you .' But America looked away he could not bear to see a handsome gentlemen who makes England his .

' God ..' Someone said .

' We forbid you to bring them ! ' Germany shouted .' No you told me I could not share them anymore ! '

The smell was burnt but America knows that smell he always smelled that ...  
Home .

He looked at England who was holding the scones .' S-scones ...'

' Oh I get it ! ' Russia said with a large smile .' He pranked you back ! How funny ! '

America was silent as he looked from the russian to the brit .' B-back ...'

' Yes here my lovers .' 

America looked at him as let France go and pushed Russia off .' You are sick .'

' Shut up you stupid git ! Like you know what's good food ! '

' Says the one who burns his tasteful lovers ! ' America mocked back .

' Atleast my affair is not a heart attack on a bun ! '

' Leave him out of this ! ' America wailed England looked annoyed .

' Stop wit ..' But America cried harder making everyone uncomfortable .' America ..'

' Yea ...' England kissed him .' Calm down now okay, it's a payback joke you git I love you .'

' E-eng ..' America grabbed him .' England ! I love you too ! '

' But why did you thought it was me .' France dared to ask America .' Because Poland said you guys were kissing hot steamy .. Kisses .' America blushed hard .

France glared at Poland who smiled at them .' Oh like totally hey there ! '

' Spain ! Prussia ! Where is my purse I feel like hitting something ! '

' Oh the malls ! ' Poland perked up with hope .' No some stupid blonde in a pink dress .'

Poland around .' Who ...' Then he went quiet and paled .' W-wait France like totally chill ..'

Poland ran from France as he hit him everytime with his purse as he can, others laughed, Lithuania sighed, Russia went to watch that show and Germany tried to get the meeting back in order .

' Where you jealous ? ' England dared to ask .' Of course not ! ' America blurted .

Cuba came back in .' Hey does someone know what happened at the tiolets ? '

England looked at America who just looked the other way .' Stupid git .'

' Shut it you love me .'

' .. Yes I do .' Both smiled at each other at that .

It was a day others will laugh at years later, expect Canada who still doesn't understand what happened .

' Hey did anyone saw that Can guy ? ' 

' Who ? '

' Nevermind .' 

**Author's Note:**

> I know England's food is .. Not that .. Okay to be created but for America it smells like home in this fic, and yes France has a purse and yes Canada has a trauma poor poor guy   
> Anyway .. Bye !


End file.
